Deva Path
Name: * Type: Kekkei Genkai * Users: Nagato * Hand Seals: None * Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 80 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 363 The , Pain's first observed body, is the body of Yahiko in the Six Paths of Pain. It is the most-seen of the six paths, and acts as Nagato's representative during sealings. Its main abilities revolve around manipulating gravity, allowing it to repel or attract objects. Deva Path was either destroyed or knocked out by Naruto Uzumaki's Rasengan, and to make sure the body would not be used anymore, Naruto removed Pain's Chakra Receivers from Deva Path's body, thus permanently incapacitating the Deva Path. Appearance Deva path possesses medium length spiky hair, six piercings and a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of his upper nose and one spike stud on each end of his bottom lip. Three piercings under each other in each wrist, at least one on his upper wrist and some just under his neck. He also wears a beaded necklace. , Deva Path's body when it was alive]] Use The Deva path has been the only body to be seen interacting with other Akatsuki members besides Konan. When all six bodies are in active use Nagato tends to speak only through the Deva path and will sacrifice the other paths to keep it safe. This suggests that Nagato has some partiality to the body or that it is merely the most valuable. It could also be the first body used as it was present during the first Akatsuki meeting at the end of Part I. Abilities The Deva path's main abilities revolve around manipulating gravity, allowing him to repel or attract objects. However, he cannot perform it in rapid succession, leaving him vulnerable for a short period of time after its use. This period of time between usages may vary from five seconds to several minutes, depending upon the force of the repulsion or attraction.Naruto chapter 367, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 422, page 22''Naruto'' chapter 423, page 05 When performing a large scale attack, Nagato must first sever his connection with the other bodies. In addition to its main ability the body can use a number of other miscellaneous jutsu, something none of the other bodies have been seen doing. It can use the Shapeshifting Technique to make body doubles of others with human sacrifices. It can also control rain, a possible throwback to Yahiko (who wanted to be able to stop the rain in Amegakure), which allows him to sense the chakra of everyone in Amegakure. Chief among its unique abilities is the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals that Akatsuki uses to seal the tailed beasts. The members convene to forcibly extract the beast from its host's body over a three day period and store it in a giant statue. He may not be the only one who can use this technique, though, as Madara and the remaining Akatsuki members initiate the extraction with him currently invading Konoha. Jutsu * Banshō Ten'in * Chibaku Tensei * Shinra Tensei * Fierce Raining at Will * Five Seals Barrier * Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals * Magic Lantern Body Technique * Mirrored Sudden Attacker * Shapeshifting Technique Influences In Buddhism, the Deva realm is the realm of bliss. The Deva realm is sometimes also referred to as the gods' realm, because compared to humans its inhabitants are so powerful that they could be compared to deities. Trivia * Due to the unique nature of Nagato/Pain, Nagato is used for all actions done by his true body, while Pain has been used by the actions of the Deva path specifically. Jutsu classification::Ninjutsu Uses kekkei genkai::Rinnegan Category:Jutsu